bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishi Polzin
"Half the island's been dying to meet you; the other half has been killing them." Backstory *Old Alarick Polzin adopted Ishi, making the po-matoran the youngest of a motley crew of siblings. Despite the messed up family dynamic, Ishi became the family pet due to his genius and abilities of saying what his siblings and adopted father wanted to hear. Ishi was a renagade in the family, believing he could do anything better than the others. Despite her intense reliance on rationalization, one day Vera lashed out, and Ishi's eye changed color as a result. *After the incident with his older sister, Ishi left the Polzin mansion and became a short term employee for the Mata-Nui Daily, using his reporter position to stay away from the Polzin household. In his travels for stories he met and fell in love with Nakumir, a Ga-Koro nurse in Team Kanohi Dragon. However, during an incident in their adventures together, Ishi was taken during a battle with a swarm of Nui-Rama and dropped over a cliff. Presumed dead, he hid in silence for thirty years. In-Game Plot 2012 Arc *Ishi appeared after thirty years of being assumed dead at the destruction of the Ta-Koro Guard Hospital. Riaril saw him playing his flute above the corpse of Nakumiir, a ga-matoran nurse whom Ishi had once been romantically connected to. Briefly thereafter, Ishi ran into one of the mark bearers, fleeing to Po-Koro to avoid being killed. However, upon finding a plague in the village of stone, Ishi hopped on the first gukko back to the city of fire with the toa of air, Skyra, and a delirious matoran. Back in Ta-Koro, Ishi agreed to help the toa of Gravity Tillian chase down his wife Emotia, who had been kidnapped by the Nova gang. Accompanied by Skyra, the three set off for Le-wahi. Ishi and Skyra's bickering grew to be too much however, and Ishi left, leaving the group without a, "proper genius." *Ishi quickly began to investigate the rise of the Mark Bearers, and the true mastermind behind the vicious incidents happening island-wide. Traveling to Ga-koro he witnessed the mass homocides of the Arete Greed and Tillian’s pregnant wife, Emotia. Directly after the Casa Juturna burning, Ishi was interrogated by Labelle, the ex-mark-bearer of sadism. Forming an unsteady agreement, the two broke into the Ga-Koro Marines Head quarters to gather information about Dorian Shaddix’s location, and of current events happening throughout the island. However, they were caught, and Ishi exported to Po-Koro for trial, where he served three months in Sentinel prisons. 2013 Arc Onu-Koro Ishi Polzin traveled to Onu-Koro after his bail by an unknown sponsor, escorted by a Ta-Matoran named Ventra to meet them. Before the meeting, Ishi bought an iStone, listened to music in the Onu-Koro bazaar, and was attacked by Poku, a po-matoran mercenary from Ishi's past. Afterward, Ishi met with his sponsor and was offered a job as a top agent in a spy network. His first job was to secure a leak to Po-Koro and open up a sleugh of information for his sponsor. Agent and Artisan After physical appearance alterations, Ishi was released on his mission with the alias Kyhra, a jocular kohlii player with an eyepatch. Hitching a ride with a traveling caravan of Po-Koro merchants, Ishi met the fellow traveler from Onu-Koro, Nichou , and quickly formed a friendship. Upon their arrival three days later in Po-Koro the two matoran decided to be roommates, promising to reconnect in the bazaar come evening. Kyhra hired two skakdi mercenaries to kill him before entering a meeting with the Sentinel Guard Korru, to who he presented himself as a matoran who had accidentally witnessed a murder by the group NEX. On his way to meet with Akiri Hewkii for asylum, the mercenaries appeared and attacked Korru . Kyhra and Korru were thrown off the cliffside causeway in an explosion, but sustained mild to no injuries. Meeting with Akiri Hewkii, Kyhra revealed his true identity and promised information on Ga-Koro and surrounding villages in exchange for a pardon, home, and eventual access to information on the koro itself. Hewkii agreed and gave Ishi a small cliff-side home on Crooked End. Home Sweet Home Nichou and Ishi met up in Po-Koro 's grand Bazaar and proceeded to check out the flat Ishi had acquired. After finding the ice-box woefully empty they order pizza from the famous Papa Podu's Pizza and stay up into the night enjoying the view from their living room. On The Road Ishi attended the Kohlii League try-outs, but failed at a chance to play on the team. Later he boarded the Iron Mahi to Forsi in southern Po-Wahi. A Ta-matoran joined him in the compartment and quickly tried to kill Ishi. After a dangerous fight in a cramped space, Ishi succeeded in disarming his opponent. A short conversation occurred, and then the attacker was tossed out a broken window. Later that evening, Ishi arrived in Forsi and went to the inn, only to run into Ventra, the matoran who originally escorted him to Onu-Wahi. He quickly figured out Ventra had paid the ta-matoran to be a mole in the Po-Koro Sentinels, and had been smuggling documents to Ventra without her employer's notice or permission. Advising Ventra to go underground, Ishi finished off her dinner and took a ferry to Ga-Koro. Unexpected Encounter Arriving in Ga-Koro , Ishi literally ran into Lipa , a Ga-Koro Marine and messenger for the force. The two had dinner and conversation the same evening after Ishi offered her a meal. Later in the evening, Ishi had an emotional outburst toward his past during his stay at the Tohu Inn. Baiting the Traps The morning after his dinner with Lipa, Ishi found the onu-matoran who hired him as a spy and gave her a coded note about Akiri Hewkii and Po-Koro. Next, he left a kohlii ball with a note saying he was alive for Vera Polzin when she was unavailable to meet with him at the Polzin Mansion. He spent the rest of the day learning about the new changes to Ga-Koro, and during the evening snuck into a marine office to copy records for Akiri Hewkii. Succesful, the sleuth took the night ferry to Ostia, then the train back to Po-Koro the next morning. Plans and Pizza Ishi returned to Po-Koro during a rare rainstorm, his mind reeling back to the past to Nakumiir's last words before the collapse of theTa-Koro Hospital Of The Guard . Finding Akiri Hewkii in the Po-Koro Cemetary only added to Ishi's empathatic mood, and he promised to protect Po-Koro in a spur of the moment speech. Afterward, they rendevoused in an abandoned matoran dwelling in the Old District and plotted how to deal with the monorail bombing . Ishi devised an elaborate scheme to place the blame back on the original creators of the attack: Onu-Koro . Afterward, he returned to his apartment on Crooked End with pizza from Papa Podu's, and played a drinking game with Nichou, eventually getting the drunk onu-matoran to write a ciphered note for him. Interim When Nichou mentions a trip to The Massif for studying carpentry Ishi offers to go along as far as Ko-Koro. Upon reaching the city of snow the two rent a room at Rhanus' Inn near the citadel, and the following morning they split ways: Nichou to his journey's end and Ishi to the Nuju-Marion Regal Academy for a meeting with his employer (unbeknownst to Nichou). Deadly Calm Caerus, having revealed the leader of Ko-Koro would be removed, assigns Ishi the task of pulling the strings of election. The evening of Matoro's assassination Ishi decodes Ahkmou's journal, given to him by Akiri Hewkii before the Akiri Summit, learning of Ahkmou's connection to Ambages and a clue to the location of the missing kanohi komau of Turaga Onewa. Following the lead, Ishi went to the Mata-Nui Daily's regional branch, searched through the records, and discovered his conjectures were based on truths. Before he could leave, Catarix realized who Ishi was and called him up to the third floor to talk. In the end, Ishi gave up his mementos of Nakumiir and left. Breaking The Ice After leaving Catarix Ishi sent letters to Nichou and Hewkii, informing them in differing manners of his situation. Up on the ice bridges he observed Ko-Koro, learning the rhythms and patterns of the inhabitants. Ishi Polzin receives a ciphered message from an employer. Quickly responding he weaves his way into the slums, using the decrypted pages of Ahkmou’s journal to fuel a trash fire. Learning a little more information about the mysterious Alloy, he leaves the small group huddled around the warmth and takes a walk on the sky bridges. Planning an escape from the city of Ko-Koro, Ishi falls off the bridge, breaks his legs, and is transported to the Nuju-Marion Research Hospital for treatment. After all their years apart the doctor and the journalist find themselves meeting in disguise, and after Riaril heals Ishi he takes a job as courier to deliver the coroner’s reports for Matoro to Ambages and Captain Korzaa. On his way back to Ko-Koro he stopped to meet with Alloy and a company of mercenaries in a hidden bunker. Afterward, he met Ambages. On the Road II Ishi returned to his hotel room at Rhanus' only to find his older sibling, Ryiu, waiting. After a voiced argument Ishi finally agreed to return to the Polzin Mansion in Ga-Koro, realizing he could interrogate Caerus along the way. However, his brother took the Ta-Wahi route instead of traveling undergound. Once in Ga-Koro Ishi made his escape and cut southwest into the jungle. Along the way he met Krios, a gambling vortixx, and the two of them traveled together to Le-Koro. After stopping in Le-Koro to gain supplies and a pair of dikapi they set out for Onu-Koro by way of Le-Kini and the underground highway. In Onu-Koro they stopped at the Wise Man's Archive and Ishi began to research for his meeting with The Abettor. However, before the pernicious matoran descended into Mangaia he paid a visit to Caerus Valli. There he revealed his knowledge of the komau's location and learned Caerus had killed Matoro. "I do not Eat." Ishi Polzin traveled alone to Mangaia and sought out the Abettor. After offering the machine his sandwich the two began to converse, after a fashion. At the end the Abettor picked Ishi up with his massive hand and threw the pint-sized matoran out of the hole in his cavern to the floor of Mangaia far below. Bloodied and dying, Ishi was found by Echelon and his cohort of dark accomplices. However a clockwork toa came from the shadows and engaged the group of villains, althought he was quickly shot down by Rorg. Things only got worse though. A trio of rahkshi - hunger, slow, and chain lightning - stalked out of the shadows to engage the group. However the group of shadowy beings defeated the rahkshi and Agrona healed Ishi of his wounds, leaving an 'x' shaped scar on his left palm as a brand. Agrona questioned Ishi about the journal and letter in his bag, and thinking quickly Ishi said the journal was his, that he was Ahkmou. No one believed him, but Echelon allowed him the chance to prove himself via a test. To perform the test they all left Kini-Nui, heading to Echelon's fortress in the Ko-Wahi Drifts. Ishi's was given a blindfold. Antidermis They all gathered in a hub room of sorts when Ishi's blindfold was removed by Kohra. After a brief conversation Echelon led Ishi down a side passage to his laboratory, strapped Ishi into a metal chair, and injected him with antidermis. Ishi survived, after a harrowing and torturous experience. His body had changed, but all ten fingers had crumbled to dust during the trial and he was left with only his palms. Appearance and Tools 2012 Arc His otherwise brown carapace was adorned with a host of incredibly minute matoran runes in a single orange stripe containing the Great Prophecy of the Toa Mata. Ishi wore a flamboyant cinnabar coat, the exterior made from the fireproof skins of lava-eels. Black fur of the Hapaka trimmed the front, cuffs, and bottom hem. The garment closed with a metal clasp shaped like two fishhooks gripping a hammer. Ishi also wore a pair of thigh-bags with an immense number of individual pockets whose zippers, buttons, and ties kept his hands busy when bored, which was often. 2013 Arc Ishi Polzin is sinistral and is of average height with a lithe body. He has asymmetrically colored eyes: the left glacial blue from a childhood accident, the right a burnt orange. His carapace is mottled grays and browns, slowly fading to a snowy white at the top of his inactive kanohi kaukau. His left palm bears a scar carved in the shape of a matoran letter "x," a brand given by Agrona . He wears a coat which closes with a bronze rose broach. Ishi's coat is one of the most important tools he owns, being both fire retardant and water resistant due to the nature of the lava-eel scales, and a form of protection with the metal brigandine hidden inside the garment. His other possessions include a drawstring bag, a stolen karambit from a would be assassin, the right eye of Gluttony, and an iStone. The informant is a natural at accents and fluent in matoran, skakdi, and vortixx. He's begun learning the clicks and whistles of Avian. Abilities and Traits Abilities Ishi can take the barest of information and convert it into a deduction of incredible accuracy. Although not perfect, he is rarely entirely wrong, and enjoys practicing this science and art to unravel the greatest of mysteries. He is not adverse to stealing or lying, regularly employing both to collect information. Cynical and bordering on genius Ishi is viewed as egotistical, sneaky, and apathetic by colleagues. His body is a mode of transportation for the clever mind within. Truthfully he is a shy and socially awkward matoran. Ishi is more than just an information maven; he craves continuous input of knowledge. Collecting and selling information counteracts his shyness and ties into his innate ability to observe. Traits Ideals, Bonds, Flaws, etc. to be added shortly. Ishi's greatest weakness is boredom, followed closely by curiosity. He also has motion sickness when on moving vessels, cured by chewing a bilious and horribly foul paste of herbs. Relationships Friends and Allies *Vera Polzin : Older sister of the Polzin family, representing Logos. *Ryiu Polzin : Older brother of the Polzin Family, representing Ethos. *Riaril : Thirty years ago Riaril witnessed Ishi's death. *Nakumiir : Ishi's old lover; she was killed during the destruction of the Ta-Koro Hospital. *Faerulo *Moriika *Takimoc *Ventra: a ta-matoran spy for Caerus Valli (NPC) *Etera : An Onu-Matoran woman who hired Ishi to work as a spy for the Caerus. *Caerus Valli: "The Spider" and employer of Ishi's skills as an informant and spy. *Nichou : An Onu-Matoran carver and Ishi's roommate. *Akiri Hewkii : Leader of Po-Koro and budding friend. *Lt. Lipa: Ga-matoran and messenger for the Marines. Ishi and Lipa have a slowly developing relationship that is yet to be seen. *Ambages: hired Ishi to find Matoro's killer. *The Abettor: Ishi would like to call this obscure machine a friend but he knows better. At least it hasn't killed him. Yet. Enemies and Less Than Cordial Relationships *Skyra Daring: A member of Tillian's company during the time Ishi joined their force. *Liara: Liara and Ishi will bicker for years without rest. *Labelle, Mark Bearer of Sadism: Labelle became an accomplice of Ishi's after the burning of Casa Juturna. *Tillian Juturna: Ishi holds a dangerously fragile relationship with the surf rat. *Emotia Juturna (deceased): As Tillian's wife, Emotia held little respect for the matoran of stone. *Captain-Commander Iraira : The Marine Captain assigned to crime in Ga-koro unsuccessfully attempted to arrest Ishi several times, before succeeding and shipping him to Po-Koro. *Ambages Trivia *Ishi is part of a trio based on the three parts of debate and rhetoric: Ethos, Logos, and Pathos. The charismatic informant of stone represents Pathos, emotion. *Ishi's fighting style is loosely based on a mixture of systema, boxing, and Aikido. *Lloyd: The White Wolf designated "Sympathy For The Devil," by The Rolling Stones as Ishi Polzin's personal theme song. Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Polzin Family Category:Informant Category:Characters